five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Nights at Fazbear's Diner
This fanfic belongs to Demonic BB. Anyone who claims it belongs to them is a fraud. Information This is a fanfic of what I think would happen if, instead if the animatronics killing the nightguard, they would instead just be friends. This takes place in a new attraction called Fazbear's Family Diner, and all the animatronics are fitted with a heartbeat scanner, so that they can tell the difference between nightguards and endoskeletons. The nightguard's name is...er...Desmond. Desmond Blake. The Actual Story Now we can actually start, with the prologue! Prologue Desmond Blake was low on funds. His sister needed a surgery and he couldn't afford it. As he looked through the newspaper, he saw a listing for a nightguard needed at Fazbear's Family Diner. He didn't know what to do. The pay was £100 per HOUR, but, at the same time, he didn't want to risk his life. But he needed to, as no other job paid that much. He reluctantly agreed. He arrived at the diner and was surprised at the 3 floor building, with a 4th floor being built. He went inside and into the office. He sat down, as the clock struck 12AM. His shift had begun and he used the cameras. To his surprise, he saw 3 buttons. Ground Floor, Toy Floor and Funtime Floor. He went to ground floor and checked the stage, to find Freddy gone. This was odd. He had played FNAF and never had Freddy left first...and this early. He didn't even notice Freddy infront of him holding his hand out. He soon noticed and fell back. "Hi! You must be the new nightguard! I'm Freddy!" Freddy said. "The name's Desmond. Aren't you supposed to be stuffing me in a suit?" Desmond asked, getting up and shaking Freddy's hand. Freddy shook his head. "Nah. All the animatronics in the building are fitted with heartbeat scanners. So, you're safe. Come on, I'll give you the tour." Freddy said, taking Desmond out the office. "Hey, Golden Freddy! Get the lights!" Freddy yelled. Golden Freddy was at the Prize Desk, and he walked into Parts & Services. After a while, all the lights turned on. That was when Desmond realised that people, even animatronics can change. PROLOGUE END Chapter 1 - The Tour "Okay, so, the first floor, the one we're currently on, is for the animatronics in FNAF1. Golden Freddy is also part of the bottom floor as he looks after the Prize Corner, as well as reads books for the kids. Upstairs is the Toy Floor, where all the Toys are, and there's also the withered animatronics, that basically act as waiters. They're mostly repaired. Withered Bonnie has a new arm and Withered Chica has hands and can move her arms now. And Withered Golden Freddy is fully repaired and act as the Nurse, as well as the Mechanic. The third floor is the Funtime Floor, where Springtrap and the SL animatronics entertain the kids as they play in the soft play. The fourth floor, however...we don't know about it, so you can go up and check." Freddy said. Desmond began to get curious. He bid farewell to Freddy and went up to the fourth floor, which had the look of about 75% done. Then, he saw the stage. On the stage was none other than Fredbear, Springbonnie and a black bear animatronic with a golden hat and bowtie. He seemed to be a Fredbear recolor. Desmond shrugged and went back downstairs, bumping into the Marionette. "You're the new nightguard? In that case, I assume Freddy's given you the tour." Marionette asked. Desmond nodded, holding out his hand. "Desmond Blake." He said. "Mario the Puppet." Marionette said, shaking Desmond's hand with their...claws. CHAPTER 1 END Chapter 2 - The Nightmares "As a thanks for actually coming here, let me tell you a secret. There's a secret door to the basement with a 4 digit code. The code is 1987. Enter that in, go through the door and you'll find the nightmares, who create the plushies and come out at the halloween time." Mario said. Desmond nodded and went down to the door, entering the code and going in. He was instantly caught off-guard by Nightmare. "Well, well, well...we have a new nightguard to play with." He said in his grizzly voice. Nightmare Chica pushed Nightmare back into a cage. "No, bad Nightmare!" She said. Nightmare snarled. Nightmare Chica took Desmond away from Nightmare to the Animatronic Lounge. "Sorry about him. He's...unstable. So, you're the new nightguard? Cool. We're the nightmares." Nightmare Chica said. "New nightguard?" A voice said from a dark corner. From the darkness emerged Nightmarionne. "I'm Nightmarionne. As a gift for coming to talk to us, accept this Nightmarionne Plushie." He said, giving the plushie to Desmond, who took it. "So, you hungry? I can get Jack-o-Chica to make us some sandwiches." Nightmarionne said. Desmond nodded. "Yeah. Ham and cheese." Desmond said. Nightmarionne called out and Jack-o-Chica appeared, making Desmond a sandwich as he relaxed, watching the TV. Apparently, someone made Five Nights at Freddy's into a TV Show. He got his sandwich and began eating. Category:Stories Category:Demonic BB's things